Shet Meerkata
Chancellor Franklin 'Shet' Meerkata is a meerkat, who wears a blue shirt with grey sleeves and a black gem. About Him: *He is one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Gallery Shet Meerkata (shotgun).png Shet Meerkata (two sabers) (one green).png Shet Meerkata (two sabers) (one yellow).png Shet Meerkata (two sabers) (one green and one yellow).png Shet Meerkata (two sabers).png Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith (great friend) *Robert Cheddarcake *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *The Twin Bunnies *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Psy C. Snowing *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine (band) *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Charles De Girl (love interest and wife) *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles *The Cheela-Hartendela Family *Bunce Ferretito *Tingo Dingo *Lynda Woodella *Boston Loves *The Honey-Gin Family Gallery (Costumes) Shet Meerkata (pajamas).png|Pajamas Shet Meerkata (trunks).png|Swimsuit Shet Meerkata (winter clothes).png Poses Shet Meerkata (Ring).png|Shet (Wedding Ring) Gallery (Poses) Snapshot 2 (6-10-2018 3-57 PM).png|BONK! We stop.jpg|Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dear. What a calamity. No20181211 000704.jpg|Yeow! No-20181211 000725.jpg|Whoa! Hey, don't kiss.png|Shet goes to kiss Charles Shet goes to kiss..png|Shet prepares Shet tries again..png|Shet sets off No20190404 005428.jpg|Someone's going to get punished for this! No20190404 005501.jpg|YOURS!!!!! No20191230 112504.jpg|Wow. Disguises Shet Meerkata (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Shet Meerkata (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Shet Meerkata (Johnny Appleseed).png|Johnny Appleseed (Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Costume Party) Shet Meerkata (Professor Porter).png|Professor Porter (Home on the Range) Shet Meerkata (Ronald Tazzer).png|Ronald Tazzer (Home on the Range) Shet Meerkata (Cranston).png|Cranston Goat (The Little Jungle Boy) Trivia: *He carries a tommy gun and two lightsabers (one yellow and one light-green). *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *He is suddenly in love Charles De Girl and nicknames her Charlotte in A Meerkat and a Love. *He is now married to Charles De Girl. Inspiration *Timon Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes